The Encounter
by hotblackcoffee
Summary: Clarice has an encounter with someone from her past (not as cliche as it sounds). Chapter Four is up.
1. The Encounter - Prologue

This is kind of a prologue to my story...if that makes any sense. Count it as chapter one, count it as whatever you want.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Clarice was tired. She was very thankful that it was Friday. Jack Crawford had been invited to some sort banquet and needed a 'date'. He asked Clarice, knowing that she'd most likely accept. She'd gladly accepted, desperate for any chance to get out of her home. It seemed no matter where she turned, bhe/b was there. She couldn't get away from him. Several long months had passed since that night at Krendler's lake house. Work was becoming more routine than it had been. People didn't whisper about her quite as much when she walked down the hall now. Though she knew things would never return to normal as she wished, they could definately be easier.  
  
Although Clarice was very tired, she certainly didn't show it. She wore a stunning dark blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes. Her auburn hair was piled gracefully atop her head. Clarice placed the sapphire earrings in her ears and stepped back to admire herself in the mirror. "Not that bad," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Clarice walked into her living room, impatiently waiting on Jack to arrive. She hated these 'black-tie affairs' and couldn't remember the last one she'd been to. She decided to turn on the radio and check the weather. Perhaps she'd need a coat or an umbrella. Dr. Lecter was always willing to lend his coat or umbrella. "Enough!" she shouted at herself. "Enough with all of this. He is out of my life now, he is out of my life forever." Saying it out loud was one thing, but actually believing it and liking it was another entirely. Clarice vehemently shook her head, trying to dispose of all thoughts of him. Tonight, he was not going to interfere with her good time, she decided. Maybe tomorrow night, but not tonight. Tonight, she was going to go out with Jack and have a wonderful time. Relax and enjoy it, get her mind off things..or so she thought.  
  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I have to kind of get my creative genius (haha...yeah) back into swing before I can write lots again. So tell me, is it worth continuing? 


	2. The Encounter - Chapter One

(To memor sol solis: nope, no patent on my name..hehe)Okay...I'm just getting back into the groove of things, so...don't hit me if chapters are too short. Oh yes, thanks to everyone for being so welcoming:) I've missed you! :')  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once Jack arrived, he commented on how beautiful Clarice looked. She watched him carefully and could tell that he meant it. Clarice knew that Jack was completely taken with her; it was quite obvious. "Would you like something to drink before we go, Jack?"  
  
"Oh, no," he said with a smile, "I'm fine."  
  
"Alright. Well, I guess we'd better go, then."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
An awkward silence followed, one that Clarice quickly broke. "Well, are we ready?" Jack shook his head, as if to shake out of something.  
  
"Yeah." He opened the door and gestured for her to exit. She walked out of her house and on to her porch. She handed Jack the key and he locked the door for her. Once at the car, he took her hand and helped her in. The car ride that ensued was silent. Silent for different reasons, mind you. Jack was busy trying to think of something to say to Clarice that would't sound absolutely stupid. Meanwhile, Clarice was thinking of something else. Someone else, rather. Someone she'd just promised herself that she wouldn't ever give another thought. But it was difficult, as he was so much a part of her now.   
  
Jack timidly reached and took Clarice's hand. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that it made her jerk. "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry," she said apologetically. She knew what it looked like, that it seemed as though she didn't want him to touch her. That wasn't really the case at all. He quickly removed his hand and looked down at his shoes. Clarice sighed. Maybe tonight wouldn't be perfect, after all. He nodded an acception to her apology and remained silent.   
  
Clarice nervously fidgeted with her jewelry, sliding a ring on and off her finger. Jack cleared his throat. "You . . . look lovely tonight, Clarice."  
  
"Thank you," she replied quietly.   
  
"Absolutely beautiful," he continued. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this." She shot him a puzzled look. "I mean, you're usually in casual clothes, that's all. You look beautiful dressed up."  
  
She knew that it was meant to be a compliment; Jack always had trouble expressing himself verbally. Not Dr. Lecter. He had such a way with words. She wondered what he'd say about her attire. It was almost a shame that he couldn't see her now, she thought. "No . . . ." the almost silent whisper came from her throat. She would not allow herself to think of this anymore.  
  
"What?"   
  
Clarice shook her head. "Nothing." More confident, Jack reached for Clarice's hand once more. This time, she allowed him to take it, saying nothing. The rest of the car ride was filled with senseless chatter, meaningless conversation. Not if Dr. Lecter were there, Clarice said to herself. If he were there, the conversation would be very intense and 'deep'. What she wouldn't give to have just one more conversation with him, to talk to him just once more. The sudden reality that she'd never see him again brought tears to her eyes. If only she knew how wrong she was . . . .   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay. Sorry that this chapter is so sort as well, but I kind of needed to set it all up before we get to the 'interesting' parts . . . :) 


	3. The Encounter - Chapter Two

As Jack and Clarice arrived at the location of the party, Clarice became a bit nervous. This was a very fancy gathering. Two things about this made her uneasy: one, she was unaccustomed to this kind of class. Two, the atmosphere was so **him**. It wouldn't really surprise her to see him there. In fact, it would make her happy. She would be glad to see him. No! She mentally slapped herself. No, she couldn't be glad to see him. She would be terrified. Should be, maybe not would be.

As they pulled to the drive, a young man opened the door for Clarice and helped her out. Jack walked around the car and joined Clarice on the other side. Valet parking took care of the car and they walked inside. No sooner had they stepped in the door than Clarice began scanning tables, searching faces. Jack could tell that she was preoccupied and made no effort for conversation at that moment. 

A handsome man caught Clarice's eye, and the harder she stared, the more familiar he looked. From where she was standing, she could see his profile perfectly. He had a strong nose, among other aristocratic features. This man looked exactly like Hannibal Lecter. As she thought this, the man turned his head and looked straight into her eyes. This startled her, for it was now that she could see his full face. "Oh my gosh," she mumbled. Jack pulled her to face him.

"What is it?" he asked soothingly. She shook her head in annoyance. He had pulled her to him, simultaneously turning her back to the handsome man. Clarice pulled away delicately, but when he wouldn't let go, she consented to his grasp and allowed him to escort her to a table. She sighed uncomfortably as she was seated, trying her hardest to look and catch just a glimpse of the man. A string ensemble launched into a waltz, and Clarice knew what was coming next. If Jack asked her to dance, she'd simply say that her feet were hurting. But what she expected to be next was not at all what happened.

Clarice glanced at Jack. He was looking over her head, apparently at something or someone. There was a curious look in his eyes, and Clarice began to wonder. She was afraid to turn around and seem rude, but she was dying to know what was so interesting. She then felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. It was not a frightening touch, but a calming one. A familiar one. Clarice swallowed, watching Jack the whole time. She somehow knew exactly who this man was. "Is there something either of us can help you with, sir?" Jack asked politely. The man took a moment before replying.

"Yes, I do believe so." He came into full view now, and Clarice could see that he still looked very well. "I was informed that a former pupil of mine would be in attendance tonight, and I wondered if perhaps you knew where I could find her." Jack looked confused.

"And what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," the man replied. "But I suppose it would be polite of me to introduce myself." A pause. "I am Dr. Henry Davidson. The student I'm searching for is a Miss Clarice Starling. Would you happen to know her by any chance?" Jack glanced at Clarice, as if asking permission to give her identity. She nodded, but spoke before Jack could.

"Actually, I'm Clarice Starling. And it's a pleasure to see you again, Dr. Davidson." Clarice smiled. The ensemble began another waltz and the doctor held out his hand. 

"May I, Miss Starling? It is still Starling, isn't it?" She took his hand.

"Yes, and yes." Clarice blushed. Jack was taken aback. She seemed to brighten quite a bit when this man showed up. He sat there at the table and watched Clarice and Dr. Whatever-his-name-was dance. 

Meanwhile, Clarice was whirling around the floor, having a wonderful time. The up tempo waltz led into a very intimate piece. Clarice felt herself pulled closer to the doctor's body. He gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted it. Her eyes met his. "Doctor, what are you doing here?" she whispered. "Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be here?" Lecter smiled at her charming concern for his safety. 

"My dear, seeing you like this is worth all the danger in the world. You look beautiful." She felt her cheeks grow hot. He thought it delightful to see her modesty when it came to looks.

"Thank you." 

"So, I see you're here with Jack."

"I am."

"Jack cares for you, doesn't he, Clarice? Cares for you very deeply, hm?" It was not that he didn't know the answer; he just liked to see her reaction under such questioning. 

"I suppose you could say that. I don't really know, to tell the—"

"Oh, Clarice, come now. I thought we were always honest with each other." She let out a deep sigh.

"If we're always honest with each other, then you'll answer my question, won't you?" He chuckled.

"That depends." Ignoring the comment, Clarice pressed on.

"Why are you here?" There was a long pause, one so long that Clarice wondered if Lecter had heard her. He had, he was simply going to see how long it would take for her to inquire about it. When she didn't, he spoke.

"Does my presence here surprise you?" Why did he have to answer everything in question form? What was wrong with this man? She decided to play it his way. Maybe she'd get some answers if she did it the way he wanted.

"Yes . . . no. Well, a little. But then, it doesn't surprise me at all, I just can't believe you're actually here."

"Why? You're here." The response surprised her a bit at first.

"What does that have to do with this?" she asked, even though she knew very well why he said it. 

"Oh, I think that's got plenty to do with my being here." Oh, just come out and say it, she thought. I _am_ the reason you're here. At least, she hoped she was.

"How so?"

"Oh, Clarice. We've been through this. I'm here because you are. I've missed you." Her eyes widened. He rarely ever came out and just . . . said things like that. It was shocking. 

"And you thought it appropriate to interrupt an evening I had planned with someone else to see me?" Down deep in her heart, she wanted him to say yes more than anything. 

"Please excuse me for interrupting anything, Clarice." His tone was cold, almost frightening. He stepped away, kissed her hand, and headed for the exit. Clarice's heart dropped. She watched him retrieve his coat and walk out the door, into the cold, dark night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That was longer than I had planned for it to be…but more chapters will follow soon. I promise. J


	4. The Encounter - Chapter Three

Okay, here's more. I have to tell you, I'm still undecided about how this will end up maybe I'll just post two separate endings. Who knows?

Clarice stood, planted to the ground, watching him go. She stared at his disappearing figure until she could see it no more. She decided that she should probably go back to Jack. As she approached the table, Jack jumped from his seat and rounded the table, pulling out her chair. Clarice sat down and thanked him. She quickly turned away, not wanting him to see the tears springing into her eyes. Jack reached across the table and took Clarice's hand. She was numb, completely unfeeling. It took all she had to make small talk with him for the rest of the evening.

As the evening progressed, Jack could tell that something was simply not right with Clarice. "Clarice," he said gently, "is something bothering you?" She turned to face him, and he looked into her eyes, hoping for some clue as to her unhappiness. Clarice sighed heavily.

"No, Jack. I'm fine," she replied with a half-smile. He was unsatisfied with this answer, and he pressed on.

"Clarice, something is wrong with you. I'm only trying to help. Now, what is "

"It's nothing!" Clarice shouted louder than she'd wanted. She suddenly noticed other couples turning around to look and felt her cheeks flush. She continued in a quieter tone. "There is nothing wrong, Jack. Now please, do yourself a favor and stop."

A defeated sigh came from Jack's throat. "Alright," he said harshly. Then he looked at Clarice, who was once again lost in her own world. His expression and manor became softer. "I tell you what, how about we get out of here?" Clarice simply looked at him, and he continued. "We'll go back to my place for a while. Does that sound a little better?" To Clarice, nothing sounded better than just staying put, hoping against hope that Dr. Lecter would be back. And what was this about going back to Jack's house? She decided not to question it.

"Okay. That sounds fine." Jack stood up and helped Clarice out of her chair. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and suddenly froze. Her hands flew to her ears. She gasped and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Jack nearly screamed.

"My earrings. My sapphire earrings. They're gone. I had them on earlier this evening because I remember putting them on right before you came and I looked in the mirror," she spoke very fast, nearly incoherently. Her sentences ran on, as in a badly written story. Eyes filling with tears, Clarice bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from spilling over the barrier of her eyelids. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." She scanned the floor with every step she took. Jack placed his hands gently on her shoulders and guided her out the door.

He just couldn't understand the significance of those sapphire earrings. Certainly, losing a piece of expensive jewelry could have a grand effect on someone's day, but Clarice? She didn't care about things like that. That brought another question to mind: where in the world would she have gotten those earrings? She didn't make purchases like that for herself. He would have explored the thought further had Clarice not fallen limp in his arms. Jack had to scramble to make sure that he was able to catch Clarice.

"Clarice?" She'd blacked out. "Clarice!" Jack began to panic. "Clarice, answer " Her eyes fluttered open. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and pulled her very close. As they stood at Jack's car, he kissed her forehead and helped her in. "I hope you know that I'm not going to let you go home alone tonight. Since we were already going to go by my house, you can just stay there for the night." She looked at him.

"No, now Jack, that's just ridiculous. I'll be fine at home."

"There's not going to be any more discussion, understand? I don't want you to be at home alone after what just happened. You're going to come home with me so I can take care of you tonight." Something in his voice told Clarice that he needed it more than she did. Because of this, as well as the fact that she felt too weak to argue, she said no more.

The car ride was silent, and Clarice slept a bit of the way. As they arrived at Jack's home, the jerking sensation of the halting car woke her from her slumber. Jack got out of the car and walked to her door. Upon opening it, he carefully picked her up into his arms and carried her into the house. As he carried her through the hallways and down what seemed to Clarice twisting corridors, she thought of something. The way Jack carried her reminded her of NO! She wouldn't think these thoughts now. She wouldn't think these thoughts later, if she had anything to do with it.

Jack laid her on his bed. "Clarice, you're going to sleep here. I'm going to be on the couch, okay? If you need anything, anything at all, just call me." He paused. "Oh, that reminds me I've got to run to the store for a couple of things since you're going to be here. You know, aspirin, something for you to eat for breakfast, that kind of thing. Now Clarice, I'm really uncomfortable about leaving you here, alone, in the condition you're in."

"Condition? What condition? I just passed out, Jack. I'm not going to die."

"Well, I know, Clarice, but I just worry about you sometimes. You just seem so sad lately. What's bothering you?" Jack sat down on the bed, preparing for a longer conversation. "Is this something about Hannibal Lecter again?" As he spoke that name, Clarice felt a pain in her heart. A small noise escaped her throat. Jack noticed. A look of understanding came across his face and he pulled her close to him. "Oh, Clarice." She pulled away.

"What?"

"I should never have sent you down to him. I might as well have been sentencing you to a lifetime of torment. That's basically what I did. I will never forgive myself for doing this to you, Clarice."

"Jack, you didn't do anything. You were helping me by giving me a taste of what was to come, that's all."

"I think I'm going to run on to the store before it gets much later," Jack said, looking at his watch. He placed a cordless telephone on the bedside table. "Clarice, if you need anything at all, call me. My cell is on. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be back in a minute." Jack leaned over her, then hesitantly kissed her forehead. He paused to watch her, but only for a moment, as he wanted to leave and return as soon as possible. Clarice lay on the bed, listening to Jack close the front door.

"Well, at least he's gone for now." Clarice drifted to sleep but was awakened soon after by something . . . .

Okay, starting the next chapter right now!  



	5. The Encounter Chapter Four

Here's Chapter 4. I apologize for the length (or lack thereof), but I couldn't really think of what to do next. Suggestions for the rest would be helpful ;) 

Clarice guessed that Jack had returned home. She felt something…Jack taking off her shoes? She had gone to sleep in full dress, being too tired to take off anything. Not that she had anything to change into, anyway. Jack was taking off her shoes now, though. "Jack," she mumbled, still in sleep, "what _are_ you doing?" She didn't even bother to open her eyes. "I'm fine. Just let me sleep. Don't worry about my shoes." Still, he continued, as though he hadn't heard her. "Fine," she said. "Have it your way." Clarice turned over and went back to sleep.

Only a moment later (or so it seemed to her), she was awakened once again. "Jack—" Before she could finish, she noticed something. "Oh my gosh…what am I wearing?" she said slowly. Now, more awake, she became alarmed. She looked down at herself, finding that she was wearing a soft, pink, cotton nightgown. "Where did this come from?" she wondered aloud. Clarice looked around. Something seemed different. There was something wrong. "Jack?" she called. She got out of bed. "Jack?" Now the call was more urgent. But just as before, there was no answer. 

Clarice made her way down the hall and into the living room. Nothing. She glanced out a window to the driveway. No car. She sighed and fumbled for a light switch. As she flipped it, light seemed to bathe the once dark, almost cold, room. "Oh well. Guess there's nothing I can do but wait." Clarice fell onto the couch, taking the remote control from a small side table. Something caught her eye. A piece of paper. She somehow didn't feel that the letter was Jack's. The ink still looked fresh. And the writing – the writing was so elegant. It was…familiar. Familiar? How? Once she looked at the signature, she understood. 

It was signed, 'Yours, Hannibal Lecter, M.D.'. 

"Do I really want to read this?" Before she could question anything else, she began.

Sorry that I hadn't updated this in ages, but I just hadn't had time to upload it. I don't know that I'll be finishing it anytime soon, but I just wanted to get this posted.

Emily


End file.
